monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorelei/Heine
Heine is a friendly Lorelei. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I will squeeze your semen dry..." "I am the oldest species of mermaid... We number in the few, but possess great power..." "I can also release foam from this body... Do you want to be covered in bubbles too?" "I loathe dirty things... I shall wash you too..." "I will melt your heart with my song..." "The Queen's orders are absolute..." "Humans are enemies..." "The Mermaid Princess El has a promising future... Once she is of age, she will be able to command the mermaid army..." "The population of our species is small... It is because we give few births and have long lifespans." "You are an excellent human... I will make a child with you..." "Make use of my scales..." (+1 Mysterious Scale) "Accept this money..." (+ 1805G) "Take this..." (+1 Dried Bonito) "I want to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fist) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "...Disappointing." "I want some money..." (Give 1083G) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "...Disappointing." *Not enough money - "...You have none..." "Rice ball...? I would like to eat one..." (Give 1 Rice Ball) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "...Disappointing." "I am an ancient species of mermaid... Do you not think I'm inferior just because I'm old?" *You're not inferior - "You seem to understand perfectly. I will show you the power of an ancient species..." (+10 Affinity) *You're inferior - "Really... Then see for yourself..." (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "It was not worth discussing on the battlefield..." "The Monster Lord loved peace and harmony. Why on earth is she doing things to plunge the world into chaos...?" *She has her reasons - "Yes...I'm sure there's a reason..." (+10 Affinity) *She's become insane - "Something like that couldn't possibly be limited to the Monster Lord..." (-5 Affinity) *She's been brainwashed - "The human kings appear to have been brainwashed one after another, but... I cannot believe it would extend as far as the Monster Lord..." "I calm down when I'm immersed in water... When do you calm down?" *When I take a bath - "Baths are also nice..." (+10 Affinity) *When I'm doing lewd things - "In that case, I will calm you down as much as you like..." (+10 Affinity) *When I'm killing monsters - "How barbaric... Go away..." (-5 Affinity) "I rescued a goldfish... Do you like them?" *I like them - "Yes...it is kind of you to help the goldfish..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't like them - "You don't want to help the goldfish...?" (-5 Affinity) *I'd rather be saved by a goldfish - "There is no need to feel ashamed... We can help each other..." (+10 Affinity) "How long can you stay under the sea?" *2 minutes - "You're human, so it can't be helped..." *10 seconds - "You need to try harder... The sea will welcome you." *48 hours - "That's amazing... Are you also a mermaid?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Heine: "All of the mermaids here are gentle and kind-hearted, however... I'm an exception..." With Leene: Heine: "I'm surprised to see a siren here... I am good at singing too." Leene: "There are many monsters who sing songs of temptation out at sea. I wonder why..." Heine: "Isn't it because our voices resound well? In such a vast sea, prey can be enticed from far away with ease..." Leene: "I see... The sea is vast." With Laura: Laura: "Heine... Have you never hated humans?" Heine: "They do not concern me very much..." Laura: "But that won't be the case in the coming era... Let's join forces with our brethren and move forward together." Heine: "I'll be with you, Your Majesty..." With Nacha: Heine: "An ancient species of arachne..." Nacha: "You are an ancient mermaid species. We are both quite lonely..." Heine: "There are certainly few of my kind, however... I am blessed with many friends." Nacha: "I see, that is good. I am rather worried, since spiders do have poor relationships..." With Valhert: Heine: "You are an ancient species of vampire..." Valhert: "Hmm, you are an ancient mermaid species... You aren't much different from the mermaids of the present era." Heine: "You say that you are very different from typical vampires... Do you get along with them?" Valhert: "I do not pay mind to the trifles of my brethren. Nobles do not concern themselves with such trivial matters." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Heine: "............" Heine makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 2nd Action: Heine: "Do your best..." Heine is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 3rd Action: Heine: "............" Heine fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Heine: "Mother Sea's love..." is healed 5th Action: Heine: "I will give you this..." Heine presents a gift! Crab Category:Monsters Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2